Firsts
by xcrysto
Summary: "Well you didn't even wear white," the Doctor grins at her. "I thought we could at least follow one tradition." It's only River Song's first night in the Stormcage, and her Doctor has already come to whisk her away.


_Okay so who else LOVED The Wedding of River Song? I LOVED it, it was perfect, it made me so happy I think I may have literally squealed whilst watching it because I really, honestly didn't think they would actually get married, I was sure the 'wedding' would have some other meaning or something but it didn't, and they actually got married and they love each other, they do, and what he said at the end awwh. It all made me very happy hehe!_

_So this little one-shot (I say little it's really rather quiet long) was inspired, obviously by the episode, and in particular the Doctor's line, "Her days yes, but her nights…well, that's between her and me." Because really, how could I resist that? And I know there's a few of these fics floating around now because that line really is just too fic-inducing, but hopefully this one's a little different, I just had a little idea about their relationship and how it might properly begin :)_

_Anyway, enough babble, just a quick thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, faving and alering my series of one-shots 'Awkward,' I will try and get another one up for that soon :) And so for now…please enjoy and pretty please leave me a review at the end to let me know if you did! You never know, there may be more where this came from…;)_

_And just a quick note before you read, this is sex, and it's fluffy, very, very fluffy. Call it self-indulgent if you will but every girl needs a bit of fluff sometimes right? ;)_

* * *

><p>Prison.<p>

So this is what it has all come to. River Song sits on her small bed in deep thought. Really, she shouldn't be surprised; perhaps she wasn't. After all, she'd been told most of her life by her own parents it was where she would end up if she didn't pull herself together. Of course, they didn't know they were her parents at the time, and mostly they were only teasing her, but a few times they'd been serious. Like when she'd borrowed Mr Jenkings' Aston Martin - she put it back! (Albeit a little 'scratched'), or when she broke into the corner shop and stole two bottles of vodka and a six-pack of beer…but really, nowhere would serve her without ID, and she had to bring something to the party! And anyway, they hadn't caught her.

But, she supposes, her mother and father really had known best all along, for here she was, imprisoned for the rest of her days. The irony was that what she was in here for wasn't actually something she'd done - but she wasn't about to let anyone know that. That was between her and the Doctor. And if her being in here for his 'murder' was what meant he could remain alive and her not having to kill him, she was happy to be here.

And really, it wasn't actually that bad. She had a bed, three meals a day (although she really would have to complain about the food) and although she'd only been here a day, she'd already discovered the guards were very easy to wind up, and actually quiet entertaining. She'd also set the alarms off five times in her first day (she wasn't _really_ actually trying to escape, it was just hilarious to see how much panic it caused) - she'd been informed that was a new record.

The young Time Lady has just managed to convince herself that being locked up really wasn't so bad, and she most certainly could and would cope with it just fine, when a distinctive noise jolts her out of her thoughts, and sends her straight to her feet.

A familiar blue box is parked outside her cell and she gapes at it, heart hammering a little as it creaks open and a man, _that man,_ steps confidently out.

"Doctor!" She is genuinely surprised.

"River!" He says back with a grin on his face, clapping his hands together as he walks towards her cell.

"Wh…what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm picking you up, of course, what else would I be doing in a prison, I certainly didn't come for the food." He eyes her untouched meal on the table by her bed with distaste.

"Picking me up? Doctor, I'm in _prison._ And I'm here _for a reason," _she drops her voice to hiss meaningfully at him. "So you know as well as I do that I can't leave, I have to stay here."

"Well yes, I suppose you do," he steps closer, right up to the bars so he can speak low and quiet to her. "But it's my fault you're in here River, you're doing this for me. Did you really think I'd let you stay in here _all _the time?"

She stares up at him for a moment before she smiles and shakes her head. "Well I hope not," she grins at him. "But you know I have only been here a day, Doctor, you could have at least waited until I'd had time to get fed up with the place before you came to whisk me away."

"River Song," he tells her seriously although he is still smiling, "I have no intention of ever leaving you in here for more than a day without coming to whisk you away!" He proclaims grandly. You're far too brilliant to be wasting your time locked up in a cell." He taps her nose fondly through the bars.

She looks at him, smiling. "Oh my love, you are sweet. But really darling do you honestly think I even _need _rescuing? I could get out of here any time I like, but you know I _can't…"_

He looks a little guilty, and turns his head from her, scratching his neck awkwardly. "I know, I know," he mumbles. "But you can serve your days in prison River," he leans in closer to her to drop his voice and talk quietly, "no-one said anything about your nights."

River looks at him for a few moments before her face breaks out into a radiant smile.

"Oh Doctor. How could I help but fall in love with you?"

He grins widely at her then, "come on then, out you come!" He says, speaking normally again now as he sonics the lock on her door. "Haven't got all day, quick, quick," he hurries her to the Tardis as alarms shriek out loudly. "It'll keep the guards busy for the night looking for you anyway, I'll have you back by morning which will keep them even busier trying to figure that one out, go on then in you go," he snaps his fingers to open the doors and follows her quickly into the Tardis, sending the old girl into the vortex and out of the prison just before troops of guards come tearing round the corner.

He turns from the console to look at River, still standing against the door, a smile on her face and her eyes on him.

"So!" He beams, opening his arms wide. "Where to? Time and space, at your fingertips River Song, what'll it be?"

"Is it a wonder I fall for you when you offer a girl something like that on a first date?"

He smirks at her. "So where would you like to go?"

"Oh…" she says flippantly, beginning to walk up the steps, trailing her hand idly over the railing. "I think I'd rather just stay here."

"Stay here?" He looks a bit baffled for a moment and scratches the back of his head. "Well yes, I suppose we could just stay here if you want, there's lots on board too, what do you want to do?"

"Well…" she pretends to be deep in thought. "What _can_ we do?"

"Lets see there's the media room, the pool, the games room - new cyber-pool table it's brilliant! Oh and there's the ice rink but it gets a bit chilly in there…ooh, ooh - or there's the virtual zoo she appears to have installed in the west wing last week!" He watches River as she strolls round the console, running her hand over the controls. "Or we could stay right here, and I could give you some lessons on how to fly the Tardis…" He teases her.

Her eyes flicker over to his and she gives him a smirk. "I know how to fly her."

"I've been flying her for seven hundred years, don't you think I could still teach you a thing or two?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could."

"I know I could."

"I know you know," she laughs.

"Right then," he grins at her. "Flying lessons it is!"

She begins to walk round the console towards him. "So what can you teach me Doctor?"

"Anything you like Miss Song," his tone is flirty and she grins in response.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

She moves away to stand round the other side of the console from him now and absently runs her hands over the controls again. "Surprise me."

"Are you sure you want to be surprised?" He teases.

She leans towards him and drops her voice. "Oh yes."

He looks at her, thinking for a moment and then claps his hands together. "Right then," he begins cheerfully, changing to the mood, "pull down this lever here - hold it down! Then you see all these buttons right here, you have to press them in _this specific order_, very important because if you get it wrong you'll blow up the whole Tardis - or maybe just one of the bathrooms, I can never remember but best not to find out isn't it! So, once you've pressed the buttons you have to dial this code into here - …are you even listening to me?" He breaks off when he catches sight of her and realises she is looking at him blankly with something akin to bemusement on her face.

"Um. What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you how to turn her invisible. Very complicated procedure - me teaching you something - isn't this what we were just talking about?"

"Oh." She looks at him with big, pseudo-innocent eyes. "I was talking about sex."

The Doctor falters, freezes, then slowly goes red and splutters for a reply. "What?" He finally manages to come out with.

River raises an eyebrow at him. "As in…me and you," she steps closer to him and drops her voice. "Right now."

The Doctor can only stare at her as she advances on him. "…I thought we were talking about flying the Tardis?"

She throws back her head and laughs. "Oh sweetie. For all your years you are so naïve."

"I…you…really meant…?"

She raises her eyebrows at him and slowly nods. After a few moments of silence her face falls and hurt crosses it. The Doctor stares at her for another moment before his own face changes, the playfulness returns and a smile turns the corners of his mouth up.

"Well. I suppose…we did just get married…"

Elated, River grins back. "Technically sweetie, that happened in another universe that now never was so…it never happened."

"Ah, but you and I were both there River, we both remember it. For time travellers everything that happened, happened. Even things that never were."

"So…I guess that means I'm your wife then?" She teases as they subconsciously close the gap between them so they are standing but a few inches apart.

"I guess it does."

He puts his arms gently round her, one round her shoulders and the other he slides down her body and she smiles as she looks into his eyes, leaning in for a kiss when all of a sudden the other arm goes underneath her and he scoops her off the ground and into his arms as she gives a squeal of surprise.

"Doctor what are you doing?" She laughs.

"Well you didn't even wear white," he grins at her. "I thought we could at least follow _one_ tradition." And with this he spins and is quickly making his way out of the Tardis control room and through the corridors, as River laughs loudly in his arms.

Finally coming to a stop, he kicks open a door with his foot and carries her in, closing it shut behind him. He pauses, and they both take in their surroundings. The softly lit bedroom they've entered has deep red wallpaper to match the curtains of the huge four poster bed in the centre of it. The sheets are white silk and rose petals are sprinkled all over them, as well as on the plush red carpet. A bottle of champagne and two glasses sit on the small bedside table, the air smells of musky perfume and soft music plays in the background.

The Doctor chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Thanks dear," he speaks to the Tardis before he makes his way over to the bed and sets River down on it. "Bit overdone though," he says as he settles over her to cover her body with his own.

River smiles up at him. "Oh I don't think so." She tugs his face closer to her by his bowtie and drops her voice. "It is our wedding night after all." And with that she melds his mouth to her own and both of them sink into a deep kiss.

As they kiss, their tongues pressing and moving together as if it's the most natural thing in the world for both of them, the Doctor muses at how she moans into his mouth, and decides he likes the sound and the fact that he can draw it from her. He doesn't realise for several moments that he is humming softly against her mouth too.

When they part for air they are both panting heavily, the mood has changed rapidly from sweet and playful to hot and urgent. The Doctor's mouth find's River's neck and she throws her head back in response, one hand threading into his hair as the other skims down his back.

"Doctor," she begs quietly, and he kisses harder at her neck, one of his hands sliding up from her hips under her shirt to press against a breast. It has been a long, long time since he's done anything like this and he wonders at it all coming so easily. Or maybe him and her were always meant to be like this.

"Oh River," he mutters softly. "River. How have I resisted you for this long?"

She sighs. "How? I'd like to know _why_, sweetie." She tries to tease but her voice comes out a bit strained as his hand continues it's movements, slipping underneath the lace of her bra.

"Why indeed?" He teases back. But he knows why, why he couldn't have been with her like this until now. It's because he didn't know her. He didn't know fully who she was and what she'd done, and was doing, for him. And so he couldn't need her, want her, and…love her like he does now. This incredible woman who's given up every life she would have had as well this one now, who's more like him than anyone in the universe, and he thinks who possibly loves him more than anyone ever has or could. She was amazing.

When he tells her this she chuckles softly. "We haven't even got going yet sweetie, isn't that something you usually wait until after to say?"

"No," he fumbles, "I mean -"

"I know," she hushes him fondly, running a hand over his cheek. "You're pretty amazing yourself you know," she whispers then and he smiles, before leaning down to kiss her again.

This time, as his hands skim down her sides to slide up her body once more, he takes the hem of her top up with them, running circles over her stomach with his fingertips. She smiles against his lips.

"That tickles," she breathes against his mouth.

"Does it?" He deliberately tickles her this time and she laughs, trying to squirm away.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"_That!" _She grabs his hands in hers and looks up into his face, her own flushed as they both pant lightly. "Will you stop messing around," she tells him, dropping her voice a little, "and start taking my clothes off."

The Doctor sobers at that, and his eyes widen a little and flicker down to her chest and up again. He gives her a half smile. "Eager are we, miss Song?" He jokes, although his hearts are hammering in his chest.

"You have no idea."

Not expecting such an honest answer back, he bites his lip a bit. "Well then," he breathes, and presses his lips to hers again as his hands once again move up over her body. Deliberately taking hold of the bottom of her top this time he pulls it up, and parts from the kiss as she lifts her arms for him to take it off. He tries to pull her shirt up over her head but realises when it gets stuck halfway that it has a zipper down the front that he's neglected and he has to half pull it back down to undo that first, then it gets all inside out and he fumbles with it, getting more and more muddled. Laughing, River pushes him back to sit up so she can undo her own top and quickly striping it off, tosses it to the floor. Still sitting, she shoves his jacket and braces off his shoulders in one move and makes quick work of his bowtie and the buttons on his shirt and pushes it too, off his shoulders. Of course, he gets his arms stuck in it and wrestles with it for a few seconds before, muttering, he finally manages to rid himself of the stupid garment.

River is giggling at him now, and he feels his face go a little red. "Stop it," he mumbles, poking her in the stomach playfully. "Shirts are tricky things, especially with buttons and zips and all those silly things they have on them."

"Oh Doctor," she teases him, shaking her head. Still sitting, she takes one of his hands in her own and moves it to her bra. "Think you can manage this?"

He gulps slightly, something that doesn't go unnoticed by her. "I'll do my best," he says softly, and shifts a little closer to her, moving his arms round her back. He fumbles with the clasp of her bra, starting to mutter again. "What the - how - is it - _glued_ together or something…stupid…" Although she knows he's nervous enough she can't help but laugh at him again, and taking pity on him, moves her own hands round behind her to push his aside and unclip the back.

Looking genuinely impressed, he stares at her. "How did you do that so easily?"

"Practice sweetie." She leans in close to whisper in his ear as she slips the garment off her shoulders, "you'll just have to do plenty of it."

Smiling, he turns his head to breath in the sweet scent of her hair. "I definitely don't have any objections to that."

Lying back, she undoes the button and zip on her jeans, and places his hands at the top of them. "There we are," she says softly, "I've done the difficult part for you this time."

The Doctor can only stare at the beautiful woman lying before him. Of course, he's seen naked women before, lots of times actually - in fact there's a whole planet in the Neexon galaxy where humanoids never where any clothes ever, but…this was different. This was for a situation he hadn't been in in a long, long time, and this was _River…_and he thought she was even more beautiful without clothes than with them.

"Are you going to stare all day sweetie?" Her gentle voice makes him start and his eyes snap up to hers. "Sorry," he quickly apologises.

Another laugh. "I don't mind."

He realises then that his hands are still at the top of her jeans and he should probably do something with them, so he takes hold of the tight denim and slowly peels it down and off her. He runs his hands back up her smooth, toned legs, marvelling at the feel of the soft skin beneath his palms. Only her lacy black knickers remain, and she immediately raises her hips as he hooks his trembling fingers under the rim of them to let him slide them too, down her legs. As he tosses them aside and settles back over her, she realises just how nervous he appears to be. She can't deny her own hearts are about beating their way out of her chest and her body is trembling lightly but it is more anticipation and burning desire; she decides she should take the lead for a while.

"Your turn," she tells him, as she pushes him down onto his back and slips a leg over his body to straddle him. Leaning down, her mouth finds his ear and she kisses it, nibbling gently on the lobe as her hands skim down between them to undo his trousers and push them and his boxers down. She briefly moves off him to rid him completely of the garments and he kicks his legs to help her, until finally, she can settle over him, a leg on either side of his hips and both of them completely naked.

"River," he tells her, his voice hoarse, and she loves the way he says her name. "You're beautiful."

Normally, she would tease him, but she knows he's deadly serious so she smiles and breathes, "thank you.""All of you," he continues, one hand finding it's place on her hip while the other slides up her back into her hair. "Inside and out."

He pulls her down gently and she leans forward to whisper against his lips, "I love you Doctor," before she kisses him again. Their tongues meet and press together as she slides her body back a little, making them both groan as their bare torsos press together. The kiss quickly grows in intensity and the Doctor fists his hand in her hair, pressing her mouth harder against his and grips her hip tightly as she rakes her nails down his chest. She can't wait any longer, and so she takes him in her hand, (and she is surprised to find how much of him there is) to guide him to her entrance and pushes her hips down as he thrusts his up to quickly slide deep inside her -

- River suddenly gives a loud yelp of pain and surprise and the Doctor yells simultaneously as her nails dig hard into his shoulder. He freezes under her and stares up into her face to see it etched with pain, her eyes squeezed shut.

"River - wha -?"

She opens her eyes to look down at him, her body tense as she breathes hard. The confusion on her face matches his for a few seconds before she seems to relax a bit and bites her lip.

"Sorry sweetie," she breathes, "I should have guessed…new body…guess that means I get to have a first time all over again."

"…Oh." Understanding crosses the Doctors face and he relaxes too, pulling her against him to squeeze her a bit tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

She bites out a little laugh. "_Yes."_ She smiles at him as guilt flickers in his eyes. "It's alright I just…didn't expect it." She slips a hand down between their bodies, and sure enough, blood coats her fingers when she lifts them to her eyes. She sighs and wipes her hand on the sheets next to them.

"I'm sorry, I would have warned you, I just…didn't know that…well, I didn't think that you wouldn't have…you know…"

"Slept with anyone in this body yet? Please sweetie, give me a bit more credit, you know I've loved you since the first day I regenerated. You think I could be with anyone else?"

"No - I didn't mean - I just -"

"It's alright, calm down. You really need to relax Doctor," she tells him gently and slides her hands into his hair to lean down for a kiss. After a few seconds he does relax against her mouth and as she gets lost in the kiss she unintentionally bucks her hips forward a bit, causing her to freeze again and hiss sharply, her mouth breaking from his.

"Sorry!" He quickly says.

"Stop apologising," she chuckles. "_I'm _sorry."

He brushes a curl from her eyes. "Maybe I should take over here for a bit?" He whispers softly and she nods, leaning down to hold him to her as he rolls them over, gently twisting her underneath him until he's settled over her between her legs, still buried inside her.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course sweetie. I'm afraid you're just gonna have to go slow for a bit yeah?"

He nods. "Slow, right. Yes. We can do slow." He drops another kiss to her lips. "You ready?" She nods back. "Tell me if I hurt you."

She rolls her eyes a little. "You will hurt me, it's fine. Just do it will you!"

The Doctor smiles with her, and melding his mouth to hers again, they begin to move.

They begin slowly, grinding together gently as they touch and kiss softly but River soon adjusts to the feel of him inside her and begins to move her hips more urgently against his, coaxing him into a faster, harder rhythm. It isn't long before they cry out together, and River's nails once again dig hard into the Doctor's back, although he doesn't have the sense of mind to feel the pain this time.

The Doctor collapses atop her with a groan of satisfaction and she quivers lightly underneath him as she comes down from her high. He buries his face in her neck, humming softly in contentment as he presses a kiss to her throat. She smiles and cuddles him tighter, not caring that he's a dead weight on top of her.

She sighs happily as she lightly traces patterns on the damp skin of his back, wriggling a little underneath him as she turns her head to place a gentle kiss on his ear. He groans quietly and shifts a bit and River freezes in surprise when she feels him hardening quickly inside her again.

"Oh my -!" She tugs his head up by his hair to look at him in shock. "Are you…?"

He smirks down at her, although he looks a little embarrassed at the same time. "Time Lord." He explains.

She laughs a little at that but places her hands on his chest to push him lightly. "Well I'm sorry Time Lord but you're going to have to give me a bit more time to recover than that," she tells him as she eases him out and off of her. He rolls over to lie beside her and she curls into him, slipping her arm round his middle. "It was my first time after all."

"Well I must say Miss Song," he flirts with her as he fiddles with a strand of her hair. "You were remarkably well skilled for a virgin."

"I'm a fast learner." She deadpans.

"Clearly."

They laugh softly together until she adds, "although I could say the same about you sweetie."

"Wh - what do you mean?"

She looks up and gives him a little grin before returning her head to it's pillow on his chest, running her hand lightly over his stomach. "I suppose it's quite romantic really when you think about it. That we were together for sort of the first time for both of us."

He smiles and is silent for a moment. "How do you know I haven't slept with anyone else in this body yet? I have been in it a fair while you know."

"Oh please. You were far too awkward to start with…and nervous." She teases him.

"Yeah. Well," he shuffles a bit next to her, going a little red. "Maybe you just make me nervous Doctor Song."

"Do I?" She looks positively gleeful. "Well I'll certainly have to store that one away for future knowledge."

He pinches her side lightly. "Oh shut up you."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

Despite his flirting, he takes her greatly by surprise when he flips her all of a sudden underneath him again and covers her mouth with his own, kissing her roughly as his hands run boldly and possessively over her body.

He grins at her flushed, surprised face when he pulls away. "Who's awkward now?"

Oh he's just asking for it. She raises an eyebrow up at him. "You will be in a minute."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

She gives him the most devilish of smirks and he only has time to think he may be in trouble, before she pushes him roughly off her and onto his back and then she's on top of him, trailing her open mouth down his chest as she slides herself down his body, disappearing under the covers.

"Ah - River - what -"

And then her hand is around him, and the next thing he feels is her mouth encasing the tip of him inside it.

"River!" he gasps, all awkwardness returning as he flails his arms around, trying to sit up and push her away.

He feels her laugh around him and grabbing hold of her, he tries to drag her back up, but she simply swats at his hands and continues boldly, deliciously, to sweetly torture him with her mouth.

"River! - I really don't - _oh!_ River…don't…"

The Doctor is sitting up now, she still beneath the covers in between his legs, and one of his hands has found it's way into her hair as he struggles half-heartedly to push her away.

"River, I can't…ahh…" His protests become weaker as she moves her head and her _tongue _around him in a way that he's sure makes him see stars. The longer she goes on the less he wants her to stop until he feels himself nearing an inevitable end.

"River, you have to s-stop that, I'm going to…"

She doesn't, and he does. He thinks harder than he ever has before, yelling her name as he does so.

As the red-faced Doctor flops down onto his back and catches his breath, River slides herself back up his body to stretch herself out on top of him, smirking at him and looking very pleased with herself. "Better?" She grins cheekily.

"Hmm." Is all he can manage in reply. And then, as a few minutes go by, she watches in amusement as his face goes slowly red. "You really shouldn't have done that," he scolds her awkwardly.

"Why not?"

"Because! It, it's…it's all…" he waves an arm around, trying to come up with a word. "It's so _humany,_" he finally decides, "and I don't do things like that, it, it…"

She laughs, sliding off him to curl up at his side. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Yes. No! Of course I did it's just…you humans are all the same with the…sex, and all things like that and it…" He trails off, realising he doesn't actually have a point, and is really just rambling nervously now. Maybe because he doesn't know what else to do in this situation.

River leans up on her elbow to pin him with her eyes. "I'm no more human than you are sweetie."

The Doctor stares up at her. "…No. I suppose you're not."

Gently she takes on of his hands in her own and brings it up to her chest to press against her left heart. Not breaking eye contact with him she slowly moves it to over her right. The Doctor's eyes darken a little as they flicker down to her chest then back up to hers. With something akin to wonder on his face he moves his hand back to her left heart, then right again.

"You really are like me aren't you?" He speaks quietly.

"Thought that would have been obvious when I regenerated in front of you my love," she teases gently.

"I know, but…two hearts as well…I suppose you would have but I never thought about it. It's incredible. You're amazing, River Song."

She gives him a small grin. "You weren't too bad yourself. And I must say - that was a lot better than my last first time."

They laugh lightly together.

"Best first time I've ever had," the Doctor agrees and she pokes him in the side.

They lie together in silence for several long moments, both absorbing the peace of the moment, the gentle hum of the Tardis softly thrumming through their bodies and making them feel even more at peace. The Doctor's fingers lightly trace patterns on River's side, and it is a few moments before she realises he is writing words in Gallifreyan. She lays quietly for a little while, concentrating intently to try and figure out what it is he's writing but finally gives up.

"What is it?" She asks softly.

"What's what?"

"What you're writing?"

The Doctor is quiet for a moment. "How do you know I'm writing something?"

"Because I recognise the patterns. It's Gallifreyan isn't it? What does it say?"

Another short pause before he tilts his head to look down at her. "River Song you amaze me more every moment."

She smiles at that. "I'm a child of the Tardis Doctor, did you really think I wouldn't be able to understand the language she was built with?"

"I'd never thought about it." He admits. Another short pause as he drops a kiss to her hair. "It's just your name," he whispers, tracing the symbols again.

"Oh…yes I can see it now."

They fall into silence again, and as his fingers continue their movements on her side, River feels her body slowly start to stir and heat up again. She wriggles a bit. "Doctor?"

"River."

She shifts to lean over him, her hands on his chest as she gives him a mischievous smile. "I think I'm recovered enough now."

"Really?" He sounds genuinely shocked.

She nods.

"Aren't you still sore? You don't want to sleep or anything first?"

She shakes her head and leans down to whisper against his lips, "Time Lady," before she kisses him deeply once more.


End file.
